Hotel Mario
Hotel Mario is a 1993 video game on the Phillips CD-I video game console. Widely known as one of the worst video games ever made, Hotel Mario has been a top pick of sources for YouTube Poops, mainly the cheaply put together cutscenes. It is one of the many YouTube Poop sources that pokes fun at Mario and Luigi. Gameplay Controlling Mario or his brother Luigi in two-player mode, the player has to complete all stages of the seven hotels in the game. The first six hotels contain 10 stages, and the last contains 15 stages. Progressing from one stage to the next requires the player to shut every door without exceeding a time limit. The purpose of closing the doors to progress is not explained. Elevators, which operate differently depending on the hotel, enable the player to go between the five floors of the stage. The faster a stage is cleared, the more points will be given to the player. Every stage has its own title screen via which the game can be saved. The screens are also used to enter previously played hotel stages and the map of the Mushroom Kingdom, which allows the player to access any visited hotel. While trying to close the doors, the player must avoid certain hazards. Mario will lose a life if he touches an enemy, runs out of time, runs off the edge of the floor he is on, or if all the doors are open. Enemies in the game are mostly regular Mario series creatures, such as Goombas, Koopas, Boos and their variations. The opponent on the last stage of each hotel is one of the Koopalings, who use different methods to attack Mario. In his normal state, Mario can tolerate one hit from an enemy and defeat most of the foes with a stomp. By opening doors the player can find power-ups which grant different abilities. A Super Mushroom transforms Mario into Super Mario, with glowing overalls and the strength to withstand two enemy hits. If the player finds another mushroom while Mario is in the Super Mario form, the item turns into a Fire Flower. When grabbing it, Mario becomes Fire Mario and can throw fireballs to eliminate enemies. A 1-up mushroom known as "Extra Mario Mushroom" or "Toad" can only be found by Fire Mario. Another way to earn an extra life is collecting 30 coins. The player can also obtain a Star Man, which makes Mario temporarily able to knock any enemy off the screen by simply touching them. Cutscenes The game has many cheaply done cutscenes, mainly used for YouTube Poop sources. Spaghetti In the very fist cutscene, Mario and Luigi are headed to a picnic held by Princess Peach. As Mario says "It sure is nice of the princess to invite us over, eh, Luigi?", Luigi replies with an awkward "I hope she brings lots of spaghetti!" Luigi puts a vast amount of emphasis on the word "spaghetti", pronouncing it as "spo-ghetti". Dear Pesky Plumbers Shortly after the spaghetti scene, Mario reads a letter written by the evil King Koopa himself, Bowser. The letter starts off with "Dear pesky plumbers...", creating a YTP source and some YTPMVs as well. No In one cutscene, Luigi and Mario are headed into a dark cave and Luigi asks Mario if he brought a lantern. Mario slowly turns around and replies awkwardly "No." This has been a vast source of YTPMVs and YTPs alike, and this is probably the most well known of the Hotel Mario cutscenes. All Toasters Toast Toast Mario and Luigi head into a room with many toasters plugged in, as the room may short circuit very soon. Mario replies with "You know what they say...All toasters toast toast", also holding "Bowser's Sourpuss Bread". Where There's Smoke Mario and Luigi see smoke up ahead and Luigi says "Oh no! Mario, where there's smoke...", and Mario replies with his finger up in the air, "There's fire." This has been a famous opening to some YouTube Poops, only changing the phrase to "where there's smoke, they pinch back". They Pinch Back Another cutscene involves Koopa Troopas, as Mario fearfully says "Oh no! Koopalings! If you pinch them, they pinch back!" This has been a famous opening to some YouTube Poops, only changing the phrase to "where there's smoke, they pinch back". Category:YouTube Poop Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Memes